Yesterday
by kmil-chan
Summary: "No creo que a otro hombre le guste recibir la confesión de otro hombre…" "¿Por qué no? Yo estaría feliz si fuera Juudaime quien se me declarara." Una conversación olvidada, amor no correspondido y explosiones. GokuTsuna Shonen-ai One-Shot


Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Yesterday"

Pairing: 5927 shonen-ai

"_No creo que a otro hombre le guste recibir la confesión de otro hombre…" "¿Por qué no? Yo estaría feliz si fuera Juudaime quien se me declarara." _Una conversación olvidada, amor no correspondido y explosiones. GokuTsuna

.

Tsuna se despertó sobresaltado en su cama. Lo último que recordaba del día anterior era que estaba en el salón de clases con Gokudera y después una enorme explosión.

"Finalmente despiertas Baka-Tsuna."

"¡Reborn!"

El bebé brinco al escritorio de Tsuna y después se quedó viendo hacia afuera.

"Has estado expuesto a muchas explosiones antes, pensé que tu cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado."-Volteo a verlo con una mirada reprobatoria.-"Aún me queda mucho por entrenarte."

"¡Nadie puede acostumbrarse a explosiones!"

A pesar de la mirada de enojo que Tsuna le daba, Reborn decidió saltar al suelo y salir del cuarto. Minutos después Nana apareció en la puerta.

"Baja a desayunar Tsu-kun se te hace tarde."

Dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj y confirmo la hora. Se levantó de la cama y se cambió de uniforme ya que tenía un par más extras. Últimamente siempre terminaba rompiendo su uniforme más de una vez a la semana. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa. A su lado Lambo e I-pin se peleaban por el ultimo pedazo de salchicha y Reborn tomaba café al lado de una muy feliz Bianchi.

"Aquí está tu desayuno hijo."

Nana le dejó su plato y él empezó a comerlo. Cuando termino, milagrosamente pudo comerlo todo ya que Lambo estaba completamente lleno, salió a la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos.

"No puedo creerlo, dormí toda la tarde de ayer. Tengo que llegar rápido a hacer la tarea que nos dejaron."

"Si le copias su tarea a Gokudera tendrás que hacerla otras tres veces Tsuna."-Reborn brincó a su hombro cuando se levantó.

"No pensaba copiársela a Gokudera-kun…espera… ¿Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna empezaba a recordar algo de ayer. Si, había estado hablando con Gokudera ayer en el salón pero no recordaba de que. Abrió la puerta y vio a Yamamoto sonriéndole. Camino hacia él y lo saludo y empezaron a caminar juntos a la escuela.

"¡Juudaime!"

Volteo la cara y vio a Gokudera correr hacia ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron y lo vio sonreír aún más grande. Entonces lo recordó.

~Flash Back~

Se terminó la clase, Yamamoto salió rápido del salón ya que tenía que ir a una junta de su club. Poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo del salón quedándose algunos poco incluyendo a Sasagawa.

"Muy bien Kyoko, hoy me tendrás que decir donde lo conociste."

"Bueno está bien, iremos a comer algo y ahí te cuento."

"No puedo creer que tengas novio y no me contaras. Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga."

"Si bueno…"-la chica volteo a verlo y se despidió con la mano.-"Vámonos entonces."

Gokudera se acercó rápidamente a él. Su guardián sabía lo que sentía por la chica así que estaba preocupado por él.

"Ehm…Juudaime…"

"¿Te estas preocupando por lo que escuchamos?"-se volvió a sentar en su escritorio.-"No te preocupes Gokudera-kun a mí ya no me gusta Kyoko-chan, bueno no de esa manera."

"¿De verdad?"-se sentó frente a él girando la silla.

"A mi ahora…me gusta un amigo muy querido."

Le sonrió un poco avergonzado. Era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por un chico, y no por cualquiera, y también era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Gokudera.

"Oh… ¿y has pensado en decírselo Juudaime?"

"¿Decírselo?"-Tsuna se sonrojo ante la idea y negó con la cabeza.-"No creo que a otro hombre le guste recibir la confesión de otro hombre…"

"¿Por qué no? Yo estaría feliz si fuera Juudaime quien se me declarara."

Gokudera le sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos. Tenía las mejillas coloreadas de un rosa precioso y Tsuna fue incapaz de desviar la mirada. Últimamente no había podido desviar la mirada de su Guardián Tormenta y por eso había empezado a sentir algo distinto por él. Algo más…cálido.

"¿De verdad?"-Tsuna se acercó a él y este hiso lo mismo.-"¿De verdad te alegrarías si te digo lo que siento por ti?"

Empezaron a acercarse lentamente. Ninguno de los dos quitaba la vista del otro y sus caras estaban cada vez más cerca.

"Por supuesto porque yo…por el Juudaime siento…"

Se escuchó un golpe en la ventana y cuando voltearon vieron que I-Pin se acercaba a toda velocidad con la bomba activada. A su lado volaba Lambo también sacando varias granadas de su afro.

"¡Juudaime al suelo!"

Escucho la enorme explosión, ambos fueron lanzados contra la pared y después perdió el conocimiento.

~Fin Flash Back~

¿¡Qué demonios le había pasado ayer!? Tsuna se volteó rápidamente para darle la espalda a su guardián. ¿Él y Gokudera…que estaban a punto de hacer?

"Juudaime buenos días, idiota del beisbol."

"Bu-buenos días…"-Tsuna sentía la mirada del otro sobre él.

"Oigan chicos, ¿terminaron la tarea de matemáticas? Yo debó llegar a hacerla, estuve ayudándole a mi papá ayer en el restaurante."

"…Yo tampoco la hice, me quede dormido toda la tarde."

"Adelántate Yamamoto, tengo que hablar de algo importante con el Juudaime."

"Seguro entonces nos vemos allá."

"No espera Yamamoto, de verdad tengo que hacer la tarea yo también."

"Puedes copiar la mía después."

"Gracias Gokudera-kun pero Reborn ya me amenazo si hago eso."-camino hacia Yamamoto y lo empujo por la espalda.-"Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde."

Yamamoto empezó a hablarles de que la noche anterior llegó un grupo grande a cenar y por esto tuvo que ayudarle a su padre. Gokudera no prestaba atención a lo que decía y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para cruzar sus ojos con los de Tsuna que intentaba distraerse con la historia y con cualquier cosa que viera en la calle.

Llegaron al salón y se sentaron a terminar la tarea. Después de unos minutos la clase empezó obligándolos a sentarse en sus lugares. Tsuna quería concentrarse en la clase pero Gokudera estaba volteado viéndolo fijamente. Un par de maestros intentaron hacer que se volteara amenazándolo pero no lo lograban. A la hora del almuerzo Gokudera se levantó y estuvo rápidamente frente a él.

"Juudaime, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?"

"¿Eeh? Ahm…yo…"-intentó buscar a Yamamoto pero este estaba hablando con un miembro del club.-"Bueno…"

Gokudera se alegró y tomó la caja de almuerzo de Tsuna. Este lo siguió a la puerta nervioso y de un segundo a otro Lambo apareció frente a ellos. Le saco la lengua al peli gris y tomó la caja.

"Lambo-san comerá esto."

"Vaca estúpida eso es del Juudaime."

"¡Lambo!"

El niño corrió por la escuela mientras abría el almuerzo. Gokudera estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando le aventó la tapa a la cara. Siguieron persiguiéndolo por toda la escuela hasta que lo alcanzaron con menos de la mitad de la comida en la caja.

"¡Ah! Lambo casi te la terminaste toda."

"Reborn me aposto a que no podría hacerlo pero le gané. ¡Te gane Reborn! Guaa jaja"

Diciendo esto, saco una granada de su afro y la aventó al suelo haciendo que Gokudera lo soltara. Cuando el humo se disipo, ya se había ido y la campana para regresar a clases sonó.

"Tenemos que regresar a clase."

Tsuna guardo cerro la caja y empezó a caminar. Gokudera lo tomó de la mano deteniéndolo. De nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron haciendo que el chico se zafara rápidamente de su agarre completamente rojo.

"Espera Juudaime de verdad quiero hablar contigo."

"Pero…no podemos faltar a clase."

"…Por favor…"

El chico lo vio con aquella mirada que tanto le gustaba. Tsuna sentía como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al verlo y sin darse cuenta asintió moviendo la cabeza.

"¿A dónde creen que van? Ya sonó la campana."

"¡Hiii! Hibari-san."

"Esto no es asunto tuyo Hibari."

"Si no se van ahora…los morderé hasta la muerte."

"Ya nos íbamos."-Tsuna tomo el brazo de Gokudera y lo jalo hacía el salón de clase.-"Eso estuvo cerca."

"J-Juudaime."

Tsuna volteo a verlo dándose cuenta de que estaban realmente cerca. En algún momento dejo de apretar su brazo para entrelazar sus manos y correr al salón. Quiso soltarlo pero el agarre del Guardián fue más fuerte.

"¿Gokudera-kun?"

"Juudaime yo…sobre ayer…"

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos parados ahí? Vamos entren."

El maestro los obligo a entrar. La clase transcurrió igual que antes del almuerzo. Tsuna ya no sabía ni que pensar.

"_No dijimos nada…simplemente…es posible que lo esté mal entendiendo y él quiera aclarármelo."_-pensó Tsuna mientras fingía leer su libro.

Volteo por encima del libro viendo como este aun lo observaba fijamente.

"_No creo que…Gokudera-kun se dé cuenta que lo quiero. Es probable que dijera que estaría feliz pero solamente lo decía para no hacerme sentir mal."_

Dio un enorme suspiro y soltó el libro. Debía de dejar de huir y aceptar la verdad. Gokudera solo lo veía como un amigo, como el jefe. Y no de la misma forma en la que él lo veía.

"Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, no olviden el trabajo a entregar la semana próxima."

Se sobresaltó al ver como todos se levantaban de sus asientos y empezaban a guardar sus cosas. Gokudera camino hacia él aun con la mirada fija.

"¿Entonces Tsuna, si puedes?"

No se dio cuenta que Yamamoto le estaba hablando desde un par de minutos atrás.

"Lo siento Yamamoto, ¿Qué decías?"

"Quería ver si podían ayudarnos en el restaurante. Estamos en temporada alta y hoy también esperamos a un grupo grande."

"Claro que sí, no te preocupes."

"Muy bien entonces los espero en mi casa. Tengo que irme, adiós."

Se despidió de él y antes de salir también saludo a Gokudera. Tsuna empezó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente pero sabía que no podía retrasar lo inevitable.

"Juudaime lo acompañare a su casa."

"Ehm… si Gokudera-kun, gracias."

Caminaron en silencio hacia la entrada de la escuela. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar pero se sentía tensión en el ambiente. Estaban a un par de cuadras de la casa Sawada cuando Gokudera se adelantó un par de pasos y volteo a verlo.

"Quiero terminar la conversación que tuvimos ayer por la tarde."

Automáticamente Tsuna se sonrojo pero asintió con la cabeza.-"Lo siento mucho Gokudera-kun debes de haberte sorprendido cuando te dije que me gustaba un hombre…"

"No Juudaime yo…"

"Pero no te preocupes no volveré a tocar el tema contigo."

Tsuna agacho la cabeza y sintió como el otro lo tomaba del brazo. Se volteó a verlo y vio cómo su mirada se dulcificaba.

"Podría ser que…quien te gusta… ¿sea yo?".- Volvió a ponerse rojo e intentó soltarse.-"Parecía que todo el día de hoy estabas evitándome y con lo de ayer me siento muy confundido."

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento Gokudera-kun."

"Espera Juudaime no tienes por qué disculparte… ¡Urg!"

Notó que al agarre se había debilitado y cuando volteo a verlo vio cómo su cara empezaba a cambiar. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse así que lo agarro de los brazos.

"¿¡Gokudera-kun!?"

"Hayato ya deberías dejar de ponerte así cada vez que nos vemos. Somos hermanos."

Bianchi tomó el brazo derecho del peli gris y lo cargo. Tsuna la ayudo a acomodar el cuerpo sobre ella.

"Bianchi…"

"Lo llevare a descansar, Reborn dijo que estaría esperándote en casa de Yamamoto Takeshi después de que te cambies."

La mujer abrazo más al chico haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

"Juudaime…"

"Tranquilo Hayato yo te cuidare hasta que mejores."

Tsuna vio cómo se iban y suspiro. Gokudera sabía que le gustaba, lo más probable es que le diga que él también le gusta como jefe y nada más. Se sentía realmente estúpido. Él jamás lo vería de esa forma. Por eso quería terminar de hablar, quería aclararle que él no sentía lo mismo. Camino desganado a su casa, se cambió de ropa y después volvió a salir. Ni siquiera escucho si su madre lo saludo o si le pregunto a donde iba. De verdad que no podía concentrarse en nada. Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a Take Sushi.

Yamamoto, Kyoko y Haru ya estaban sirviendo las mesas. Reborn le dio su uniforme y le dijo que tenía que servir al grupo grande él solo por haber llegado tarde. Para su sorpresa, fue la mejor distracción y se concentró por completo en el trabajo. A la hora de cerrar, les dieron una cena gratis en agradecimiento. Bianchi llegó con algunos platos para Reborn pero Gokudera no se veía por ningún lado. Terminaron de comer y después se despidieron cada quien tomando el camino a casa.

Ya estaba en su habitación. Aún era temprano, las ocho y media, así que tenía tiempo para ponerse a hacer su tarea. Reborn se quedó en la cocina tomando café con Bianchi y Nana. Sin embargo de nuevo tenía problemas para concentrarse. Recordaba la cara de Gokudera y su mirada fija en él.

"Juudaime."

Hasta le parecía escucharlo. Ya empezaba a alucinar.

"Juudaime."

Momento, de verdad escuchaba su voz. Se levantó y reviso su habitación pero no había nadie más que él. Se asomó por la ventana y lo vio parado en la entrada de la casa. Le hizo una seña para que bajara y Tsuna asintió. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa.

"¿Qué pasa Gokudera-kun?"

"No quiero toparme de nuevo con mi hermana y que nos interrumpan cuando estamos hablando."

Tsuna asintió. El peli gris lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo detrás del árbol que había en su patio. Como era de noche podían ocultarse muy bien detrás de el sin que nadie los viera.

"Entonces… "

Tsuna desvió la mirada. No podía soportar el verlo a la cara cuando sabía que lo iba a rechazar. Ni siquiera quería oír esas palabras.-"Lo siento Gokudera-kun, no te preocupes por mis sentimientos."

"¿Qué?"

"Si bueno… es probable que intentes decirme de una manera que yo no te… así que no te preocupes, yo entiendo. Disculpa si te hice sentir incómodo."

"No Juudaime eso no es lo que yo…"

"De verdad yo estaré bien así que no te preocupes por mí, no tienes que decirme nada."

Gokudera tomó sus manos pero Tsuna se rehusaba a voltearlo a ver. Un par de lágrimas caían por su mejilla y temblaba débilmente. Gokudera sonrió y puso su mano en su barbilla obligándolo a verlo de frente.

"Está bien, no diere nada."

Volvió a sonreírle y lo beso. Tsuna abrió los ojos en sorpresa topándose con los suyos. Lentamente fue dejándose llevar, paso sus brazos por el cuello del otro mientras este lo abrazaba y lo pegaba más a él. Se separaron un poco jadeantes y Gokudera lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Por eso dije que estaría muy feliz si Juudaime me dijera que le gusto."

Tsuna asintió y lo abrazo también. Se separaron un poco y Gokudera apoyo su frente en la suya. Ambos estaban sonrojados y tenían una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

"A mí me gusta Gokudera-kun."

"Y a mí me gusta el Juudaime."

Volvieron a sonreír y a besarse de nuevo pero fueron interrumpidos por una nueva explosión.

"Lambo eso es mío."

"Buaa jaja me comeré todo el pastel."

Salieron de su escondite para encontrarse a I-pin persiguiendo a Lambo y vieron como Reborn transformaba a Leon en una arma para apuntarle al niño vaca.

"Ruidoso."

De nuevo el día había terminado en explosiones pero esta vez Tsuna no olvidaría lo que había ocurrido. Jamás olvidaría el día en el que descubrió lo más maravilloso del mundo: el amar y ser amado.

.

.

.

Esta idea tiene más de medio año de vieja pero por fin pude escribirla en un fic. Me gustó escribir a un Gokudera un tanto OOC porque siento que la situación fue perfecta para ellos. Es un poco triste que Tsuna vuelva a sufrir lo que es el amor no correspondido pero al final se demuestra que no es tan no correspondido como él cree. De verdad espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiendo y espero que se divirtieran leyendo.

La última línea la tome de la película Moulin Rouge ya que pienso que nuestro querido Jefe merece que lo quieren y ¿quien mejor que su Guardian Tormenta? 5927/LOVE. DynamitaXTsuna.


End file.
